Venus
by storyfyingmaj
Summary: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011) . Focuses on Peter Guillam's friendship with a female operative, Anne Masters (OC), who provides him a particular means.


**Chapter 1**

No one was entirely certain of Anne Masters's true place within the Circus.

Of course, they had all heard the _rumors_ of her many exploits but there were no concrete facts that revolved around the mystifying woman. Peter doubted that _anyone_ - not even Smiley - knew all that there was to know about her. Peter himself only knew that she _definitely_ did not answer to him which only gave him the one conclusion that she was not a Scalphunter. However, it was obvious that she took part in the dirty work since it was known that she was a spectacular markswoman and hand-to-hand combatant - though, no one knew her exact level of proficiency. Not much was known at all about her skill sets, but Peter had no doubt that she was skilled in an unbelievably vast number and that she excelled at whatever she did. She was a mystery and her kind, esoteric smile told them all that she liked to keep it that way - whether it was by personal or professional choice was up to the observer to decide.

It was rare for her to come out to the office and so her every appearance was certainly an event to be noticed. Every man and woman answered to that slight lift of her chin, drawn to her aura. It was another skill of hers, to be sure - her ability to bend everyone to her wishes. She didn't even ask it of them most of the time. Peter wondered how much of it could be attributed to her physical attractiveness. Her features were quite exotic - the result of her mixed heritage, no doubt. Though there wasn't anything known about her actual history, her features told them that she was of both European and Asian heritage - certainly a mixture of more than just two countries. Her perfectly shaped face was home to a pair of large, heavy-lidded eyes that peered out in blue from under long, dark lashes. Long, silky locks of black cascaded down from her head, accentuating her pale skin. Of course, the men spent more time discussing the exact size of her bust and hips than revel in the beauteous shine of her perfect hair as the women were like to do.

Peter kept out of the discussions. Though he only knew as much as the next employee, there was one thing that separated him from them when it came to matters concerning Anne.

She was his friend.

It was quite odd how that was so since they were quite a distance apart on the totem pole. While Smiley's installment as the new head of the Circus had elevated his untouchable status, Peter was still placed in a place of probation, carefully watched by everyone who expected him to screw up. Anne, on the other hand, was impassable, second only to Smiley - though it seemed to Peter that in some affairs, she stood a great deal higher than even George himself. It was remarkable, the extent of her authority - particularly in this time with her sex. Peter admired her for it, but he had to admit that some of that admiration bordered on envy. However, their professional life did nothing to sour their personal relationship - their friendship had endured much and she was quite the pleasant partner.

They made quite the interesting pair, he and Anne, with her lithe figure gracefully gliding next to his stiff, lanky form. Peter knew that many people who saw them together wondered why she bothered with the likes of him; in the Circus due to the nature of his employment and outside due to the oddity that was the physical picture of the awkward man standing next to the goddess. He wondered at times as well - but then she would laugh and they would spend yet another relaxing evening talking about everything but work and he would admonish himself for wondering. He was glad of her and he felt that she was glad of him - so why _should_ he question it?

"So why _does_ the lovely Anne Masters, deign to spend time with you?" Thomas Metcalfe asked superciliously, leaning over the wall of the cubicle that Peter was currently sitting at.

Peter looked up from the papers in his hand, leaning back in his chair. "I have no idea," he replied dryly, trying to hide his dislike for the good-looking Shoemaker.

Thomas Metcalfe was an unpleasant fellow, barely able to get along with the men and always pestering the women with his crass attempts at flirtation. The Mothers had developed a code for when the man was in their vicinity, tapping their heels in quick succession to warn the pretty ones to seem busy. It was a wonder the six foot tall former linebacker had not picked up on his unwelcome status. But then again, the burly man fit the mold of the typical blonde super jock to a tee - along with all of the stereotypes of idiocy and haughty stupidity that tended to accompany it. Peter supposed that it didn't help that the man had spent a considerable time in America for his years of higher education.

"Well," the giant began, his eyes focused on some point in the distance. Peter straightened up, following his gaze, and saw Anne enter Smiley's office. He returned his patient look to Metcalfe, waiting for him to continue. The degenerate snidely remarked, "Isn't it obvious?"

Peter raised a brow, keeping his expression bland, "What is?"

"That our residential goddess has the hots for you," Metcalfe rolled his eyes, as if he were explaining something incredibly simple to a child.

Peter did not react, resisting the urge to punch the brutish leer off of the man's face. He gave a slight shake of his head, leaning back over his papers. He waved the man away with a flick of his wrist, scornfully saying, "Don't you have _work_ to be doing, Metcalfe?"

* * *

><p><strong>N.B. <strong>I first started writing this in 2012 after watching _Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy. _I will admit that I was rather interested in Peter Guillam's character due to the fact that he was portrayed by Benedict Cumberbatch (who I had begun to infatuate over after getting into Sherlock sometime in the previous year) and thought it would be fun to throw an OC into the universe with a particular purpose in mind. This is the only complete chapter I have from then but am attempting to pick it up again so I figured why not post it.


End file.
